


Ren is curious

by Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Masato, First Time, M/M, Ren is being sneaky, Ren is curious, Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever/pseuds/Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever
Summary: After witnessing a intimate moment between Tokiya and Otoya Ren ges a bit curious and start to notice his roommate in a new way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible writer i admitt, but i couldn't get this of my mind so i did a try, also never wroten smut Before so go easy on me. Also English is not my first lanuage.

It was a normal day at Saotome school of performing arts and S class was in the middle of a discussion about the best ways to write good lyrics, everyone was engaged in the discussion except Ren who was deep in thoughts. He had thought about the same things these last few days, it had started when he went to Tokiya and Otoya’s room to borrow a book from Tokiya and he had accidentaly walked in on Tokiya and Otoya in very intimate moment. His first reaction was chock and he had left the room in a hurry with a deep blush on his face wich had made a few students look at him in interest sins Ren Jinguji never blushed. He had hurried back to him and Masato’s room and when he got there he just sat on his bed trying to process what he had just watched. When the first reaction of chock started too disappeared he found himself feeling a bit curious. He had never thought about being intimate with another male before but found himself being curious of how it would be. It wasn’t like he was a virgin, he had had sex with a few girls before but he found the thought at being with another male intriguing in a way he hadn’t expected. He decided to try to not think about it more so he busied himself with homework. About an hour later his roommate Masato Hijirikawa came back to the room after a dance practice with A class. Ren looked up when Masato entered the room and his thoughts immediately went to the scene he had witnessed earlier that day. He studied his roommate realizing for the first time how beautiful Masato was, why hadn’t he noticed it before. He started to think of how it would be to do it with his roommate and found his dick hardening slightly in his pants. He was momentary chocked but found himself starting to like the idea more and more. He started to think of how it would feel like kissing Masato, how it would feel to touch him and he touched by him. He felt himself getting lost in the daydream.  
-This was a surprise, Jinguji doing his homework, now I think I have seen it all. “Masato said.”  
His roommate’s voice woke him from his daydream and he gave him his signature smirk.  
-Hey not nice, I actually do my homework from time to time. “He said with a wink.”  
-Yeah right. Anyway I am just going to take a shower then I am going to bed, I would appreciate if you go to bed to. It’s hard to sleep with the lights on. “Masato said and grabbed his sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom.”  
Ren watched as his roommate went into the bathroom and found himself starting to fantasize about how it would be to touch a naked Masato. He tried to focus on his homework and after Masato came back from his shower and went to bed he hurried to make himself ready for the night and went to sleep.  
A few days went by and he tried to get the thought about the scene he witnessed between Tokiya and Otoya as well as his thoughts about his roommate. But now he found himself not paying attention to class and instead thinking about it even though he had tried not to. He had grown more curious and had done some research about male to male sex and as the days went by he got more and more sure that he wanted to try it, at least once in his life. So he tried to come up with a plan to get his roommate. He could probably get any boy he wanted but thinking of doing it with another male then his roommate felt wrong somehow. Before he knew it the class was over and he got back to his room. It took yet a few more days before he managed to think up a plan to get Masato to sleep with him. He had managed to get his hands on some vodka and the plan was to get Masato to drink it sins he thought that the effect of alcohol would make his roommate more willing. He patiently waited for the weekend and on Saturday night was the perfect time. He and Masato was alone in the room relaxing.  
-Hey Hijirikawa. “He said:” making his Masato look up from the book he was reading:  
-What is it Jinguji. “Masato said looking a bit annoyed that Ren disturbed him while he was reading.”  
-Have u ever drank vodka before. “He said and went to his drawer where he kept his socks and underwear and pulled out the bottle with vodka he had hid there.”  
-No but drinking with you doesn’t sound like a good idea so I think I pass. “Masato said while wondering where the hell his roommate had gotten his hands on alcohol.”  
-Come on Hijirikawa at least try some, u might like it and it might even loosen you up a bit. “He said with a smirk”  
-Knowing you I will probably not get some peace and quiet until you get your way to I guess I try some. “Masato said slightly annoyed.”  
Ren made an internal victory dance but tried not to show it to his roommate. He went over to Masato’s side of the room and offered him the bottle. Masato took it although a bit hesitant and took a sip. It’s actually not that bad Masato thought and drank some more. Ren started a conversation about some schoolwork, he managed to get his roommate to drink some more and before Masato knew what happened he was a bit drunk. Ren gently removed the bottle from his roommates hand and put it on the floor. He carefully studied his Masato’s face, watching him blink a few times to get rid of the dizziness. Ren slowly inched closer to Masato and placed a gently kiss on his lips making Masato’s eyes widen in chock. To his delight and surprise Ren found Masato starting to kiss him back. The kiss started slow but quickly got more heated and Ren licked Masato’s lips making his roommate gasp. He took the opportunity to let his tongue enter Masato’s mouth. They kissed for a few minutes until they had to part for air. Masato was blushing like crazy winch Ren found adorable. Ren pushed Masato down on the bed and started to his and lick his neck which caused Masato to let out a moan. Ren had never though it his roommate would accept his advances so easily but he felt himself getting aroused.  
-Ren w-why? “Masato said voice filled with lust.”  
-Because I want it, actually I have dreamt of having u like this for some time. ”Ren said while he started to remove his and Masato’s clothes.  
Masato wanted to protest as Ren was removing their clothes but his body was on fire from Ren’s touches, he felt his dick starting to harden, if he had been sober he would probably have pushed Ren away but in his drunken state his mind decided to just go with it. Ren’s kisses and touched gave him more pleasure then he would have expected.  
-Ah, it feels good. “Masato said as Ren trailed kissed down his now naked chest.”  
-I will make u feel amazing, I promise. “Ren said and he removed Masato’s and his pants and boxers leaving them both naked.”  
-Ah what, omg Ren. “Masato gasped as he felt Ren mouth around his dick.”  
It was a new but experience to Masato but he quickly got lost in the pleasure as Ren let his mouth work on his dick.  
-Do u want to go the all the way. “Ren suddenly asked Masato making his roommates eyes widen before taking Masato’s dick in his mouth again making Masato moan.”  
-Yes I think so, but a word about this to anyone and I will kill you. “Masato said between moan and gasps.”  
Ren smirked and quickly got up and went to his side of the room and grabbed a tube of lube and a condom from his bedside table before going back to Masato. Masato’s eyes widened when he saw the lube and the condom starting to panic. Ren saw his roommate starting to panic and gave him a soft kiss.  
-Relax I am not going to fuck you, I want u to fuck me, I want to feel u inside of me. “He said making Masato stare at him in chock.”  
-Close your eyes for a while please. “Ren said and poured some lube on his fingers.”  
Masato was still in chock from Ren’s words but closed his eyes. Ren started to slowly prepare himself finding it to be pleasurable. When he felt ready he opened the condom package.  
-I am going to put the condom on you now so u can open your eyes. “Ren said and Masato slowly opened his eyes.”  
Ren put the condom on Masato’s hard dick and straddled him while looking his roommate in the eyes looking for any sign to stop, when he didn’t found any he slowly lowered himself down on Masato’s dick.  
-Ah fuck Ren, it feels so good. “Masato said with a gasp flowed my a moan almost overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside Ren”  
Ren had his eyes closed, he hadn’t expected it to hurt so much but it was a bit late to turn back and he really wanted to go through with it.  
-Damn I didn’t expect it to hurt so much, fuck. Don’t move. “Ren said to Masato his eyes slowly opening.”  
Masato was still waiting for Ren to do the next move. When Ren felt the pain starting to lessen he slowly began to more, slowly up and down making both him and Masato gasp and moan in pleasure.  
He began to move faster and faster until his whole body tensed up when Masato’s dick hit a certain spot inside of him. Masato had begun moving his hips up into Ren’s movements and noticed Ren’s reaction when his dick hit that spot so he tried to hit it again. Their movements went faster and faster until both tensed up and they came together screaming each other’s name. Both was still for a moment until Ren got of Masato and lay next to him. Both was panting and exhausted. Ren looked at Masato and noticed that he had fallen asleep, he got up and cleaned them of a bit before laying down next to Masato again and soon he was asleep to content and hoping they would do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fic, i tryed my best.


End file.
